


The will of the living

by Venomslash



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Human, Orcs, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomslash/pseuds/Venomslash
Summary: So I magined this fictional event is right after Smaug's death.....and before the big war, of course. Oh, and Yeah I ignored some part of the film, oh well....I don't know, I thought I will share this, now that I wrote it and such....If I happen to have loyal readers, and follow the storyline, I will consider and inclue their suggestions in the plot, next to what I imagined. Like: It would be so funny scenes, or I will try love scenes too, just I might fail at those...The main genre is: Fantasy, mystery, suspense and adventure.





	The will of the living

**Author's Note:**

> There are suggested songs to scenes to boost the atmosphere of a happening or environment.

[ **Suggested song to the scene** :  Tekkon Kinkreet OST 03 - This City is Hell youtube.com/watch?v=cAKVrP9Ku_w ]

Gandalf was walking in a forest. Everything was peaceful. The wind caressed his cheeks, while slowly floating; the leaves over his head clapped in silence, in the calm breeze, only the pleasant sound of nature followed the wizard’s steps. The Sun was high on the sky, the trees chained tight their leaves, as if they tried to lock the sunlight out, so that it can’t reach the shadowy ground. It was a calm, sunny noon.  Everything was right, everything was pleasant and calm. Although the environment was soothing, Gandalf felt a strange tension. He found the peace too peaceful, it was too silent. The calmness passed to a melancholic sensation. The wizard frowned, stopped walking, and looked up at the trees. He stared in the slight, weak sunlight, which tried to reach through the leaves of the trees. The breeze started to strengthen.  Gandalf closed his eyes. He stood like that, there for a long moment.  The shadow of the leaves formed abstract symbols on his face as they moved in the wind, and let the sunlight in at little holes between them. As Gandalf was standing there, and the breeze slowly turned into wind, the air started to get colder and colder. Gandalf left his eyes shut, as he frowned. He felt a strange sensation. As if the wind was silently whispering a lullaby for death.  He frowned, and concentrated more, to understand the concrete words of the wind. He started to feel a strange coldness, the coldness of a dead’s hand. He shivered, and opened his eyes. Suddenly the environment, the forest faded away, Gandalf looked around, but he was captured, captured by the wind. The wind tuned up the soft whispers. Gandalf concentrated on the wind’s monotone, yet melodic, rhythmical, dashed speech.   
-…..ndalf the Grey…..Gandalf the Grey … -the wind’s voice softly echoed the wizard’s name.   
-I understand you, speak to me. – Gandalf replied.   
-Gandalf  the Grey, I have a quest for you…….important quest. ……so…mportant that the whole race of Middle-Ea…..pends on it….the destiny is yours and theirs……  
-What quest, please tell me. – the wizard asked, as he tried to understand every single word the winds said, but some of them faded, and only a part of them could be understood.   
-…..Iron Mountains……beyond the destro….ntains….there’s a mountain of crystal……on top of the mountains…..a cave.  You have to reach there………in the cave there is a shining globe….with a light like the Sun….you have to climb there……to “ _Eru Ilúvatar ‘s seeker_ ” the light of the _god_ ……  
Gandalf concentrated and slowly got used to the wind’s soft speech, so that he could understand it’s words more clearly.   
-The _god_  punished …..everyone. Every living being…..but not animals , trees, and plants…..he punished……men….elves….orcs……those “higher”…..creatures……  
-Punished…? –Gandalf asked silently, he got very shocked and surprised.  
-Punished them…..for being so blind…..you have to ……. find out by yourself the will of Eru Ilúvatar …..the quest is yours….  
-Why are they punished…? How….?   
-Remember…..go to the Iron Mountains…..to the crystal mountain….on top of it…..to the cave….to _god’s seeker_ ….you’ll know who are the chosen ones……lead them, and they will lead you…  
-Wait, I….!!  
-Hurry….gather the chosen ones, and go……reach the crystal mountain before the Day of Doom……  
-Day of Doom…..? Please wait!   
-….you lead them….they will lead you…..  
The wind slowly stopped floating around Gandalf, vanished, like it came, the last sentence echoed in the air. Gandalf stood there, all by himself, shocked, helplessly, puzzled. He found himself in the forest again, exactly where he was standing. He breathed deeply, fast, he felt exhausted. He understood what he has to do, yet  he didn’t.   
       The day peacefully went by, the Sun slowly rolled off the high sky, sleepily disappearing behind the mountains. Late afternoon, everyone started to prepare their things for the peaceful evening. Who was outside their home, like the wandering orc tribes, settled down in a calm, peaceful place.  Peaceful, silent night. Too silent…

[ **Suggested song to the scene** :   Dark Music - Witch Factory youtube.com/watch?v=4Y6BDbkYNDE ]

The wind reached every land, and until the night, it got colder, and colder. It wasn’t in the winter season, yet the wind was so cold, as if it was coming from the icy lands. But nobody cared. The elves were the first one, who noticed it’s not how a wind should blow at such warm season, but they thought it’s only something the nature can decide whether it’s good or bad. Beside the wind, nothing uncommon happened, so everyone, in every land, starting from orc to hobbits peacefully ate their dinner, and went to sleep.   
Gandalf reached the end of the forest. He tried to follow the path of the wind, but it was blowing everywhere, changing its direction fast. Gandalf knew something is not right, but he couldn’t clearly understand yet. So buried in his thoughts, he found a cozy place on a field to rest for the night. ‘ _Let’s see what will tomorrow bring._ ’ he thought, as he closed his eyes.  
Although everyone went to sleep peacefully, the wind didn’t stop. Its coldness swept through lands with incredible power and speed. Nobody could escape, some part of the wind even reached in the houses, a hobbit even pulled the warm cover on him, but the wind pinched his body with its coldness, causing shivers. Nobody could escape, everyone, everywhere was in the path of the cold wind, which slowly caused eternal dream. An eternal dream, which only few could escape.   
Lady Galadriel was standing at the window. She couldn’t sleep. She knew what was coming. She knew what will happen, but she had faith in the grey wizard. She gracefully frowned, then went to her bed. The wind was approaching her.  She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes. “ _Our fate is in your hands, Gandalf the grey._ ” she thought, as she transmitted her thought to Gandalf’s dream. The wind slowly reached her, through the opened window. She closed her eyes, she slowly felt the death touch of the wind, and then she slowly fell asleep.   
  
  
  
         At late morning, Bilbo Baggins woke up, stretching, and preparing for his daily routines. After he ate his breakfast, he went outside, to see what’s with the dwarves.  Now, that they defeated the dragon, Bilbo prepared to go home, but first he wanted to say farewell. He hummed a song, as he made a quick turn to the hall, where Thorin supposed to be with the others. He froze, when his gaze met with Thorin’s shocked expression, who stared down at the other dwarves, who were laying on the ground, none of them moved, except Kili, who kicked his brother during sleep, and Fili, who tried to get rid of his brother’s foot.  The hobbit went next to Thorin.  
-Is there…something wrong? – he asked, as he looked down at the “sleeping dwarves”   
Thorin couldn’t say a thing. He grabbed Baggins’ hand, and placed it on Balin’s cheek. It was icy cold as if he was dead.   
-Dear lord! – the hobbit shouted, the whole hall echoed.   
-Where?! – Kili jumped up.   
Fili jumped up from sleep too, and tried to find his weapon to get on defensive pose. After the fast movements, deep tense silence came, then Thorin started to speak, as he couldn’t get out of the shocked state he was in.

[ **Suggested song to the scene** : Dark Film Music - The End youtube.com/watch?v=-AwAcYr32D8 ]

-Everything was fine yesterday…..then….today morning when I woke up….I found them like this…..they won’t wake up….they’re cold as ice…..as if….  
-What?! – Kili and Fili asked the the same time, then they looked down at the other fellows.   
-They’re just playing tricks on us. –Fili stated, then wincked at Thorin, then went, and pinched very strong Dwalin’s nose. They all knew Dwalin couldn’t resist and would certainly get up and punch the younger dwarf, but now he didn’t make a single move. Fili jumped up, his face turned white. –His nose is so cold!   
-This is impossible….something had to happen! We…we must find Gandalf, I am sure he has an explanation to this! – Bilbo said, then started to rush at the entrance.   
-No…it’s no use. –Thorin said, Bilbo stopped. – It’s my fault. It’s…it’s like a curse. – the dwarf king said, as he stared with glassy eyes at the ground.   
Bilbo rushed back to Thorin, and placed his hand on the taller one’s shoulder.  
-No, Thorin, it’s not true, it’s only in your head. We must find Gandalf, come on. Come. –he said, as he tried to drag Thorin with him, Fili and Kili , still shocked, joined them. Thorin slowly gave in, and the four of them went to find the wizard.   
  
Legolas and Tauriel went back from morning investigation to the castle. When they arrived, even from the distance they felt something’s not right. They rushed , and entered the yard. Elven soldiers and guards were collapsed. Legolas frowned, slowly approached one, and tried to shake him up, but the guard didn’t move. He stood up, and his puzzled expression met Tauriel’s shocked gaze.   
-We must hurry to tell this to the king. – Legolas stated, and so they rushed in the castle.   
In the way, they saw even more collapsed elves, none of them were moving. They finally reached the king’s room. Legolas, without any formal moves, pushed in the doors.   
-Father, what happened here?!   
Thranduil was standing at the window. He slowly turned at his son with a worried, puzzled expression. He majestically turned his head away.   
-I don’t know, I honestly don’t know….  
Both Legolas and Tauriel looked at the king with puzzled expressions.   
  
- _[Wake up!!Wake up!!]_  
Azog grumbled, then annoyed gave in, and opened his eyes, he got very pissed, that his son forced him to wake up by slapping his face. He grumbled, and then slapped back his son, who didn’t stop after he opened his eyes.   
- _[What?!]_  
Bolg petted his cheek; his father’s slap was way too powerful.   
- _[I am so glad you’re still alive! I thought I was the only one left…]_ \- Bolg explained, being glad that he was not the only one who was awake.   
- _[What are you talking about, fool?!]_ –Azog asked angrily, as he got up, two wargs, and his white warg starting to move next to him.   
- _[I can’t really tell, just go and see it yourself.]_ – the younger orc said, then stepped away, so that Azog could see the not so pleasant view.   
The orc king’s chin almost fell. His whole army of orcs were lying on the ground, all seemed to be dead. Azog first couldn’t understand what happened. He approached the closest orcs, and kicked one in the head, but it didn’t move.   
- _[What is this?!]_ – he started to get very angry.   
- _[I don’t know, I just woke up, and two orcs were lying on me. I got very angry, I pushed and kicked them off, but when I grabbed one’s face, it was cold as ice, and didn’t move a single inch, when I punched him in the-…]_ – Bolg explained fast, but he stopped, when he saw his father’s frightening pissed off snarl.   
- _[Who…..did…THIS?! WHO?!]_ – Azog  shouted, then gave out a long, loud, angry yell.   
Bold didn’t say anything anymore. He stood silent and humble, while his father was raging. Azog’s yell was so loud, the whole forest and the nearby field was echoing. It took a long moment for him to calm down a little. Suddenly a lively orc head appeared. Bolg and Azog stared at him with widened eyes, while the clueless orc stared back them them. He then gave out a silent, surprised groan, as he stared at his dead fellows. HThe orc didn’t notice, when the orc king rushed at him, then grabbed him violently from his neck, and raised him on the air. The scared orc just struggled, tried to escape from the strong grip and frightening gaze.   
- _[What happened here?!]_ – Azog asked on his deadly, low grumbling tone.   
- _[I don’t know, I swear, I don’t know anything! I just woke up now, and I wasn’t on the turn to stay up at night! Please don’t kill me!]_ – the orc croaked.   
- _[You’re very lucky to be the one left, so that I can’t kill you.]_ –Azog pulled close to his face, the scared orc, then threw him down.   
He , then went with strong, confident steps at a tree, at the direction of Mordor. The glared at the distance.   
- _[I think I know who it was, who did this.]_ –he grumbled with incredible hatred.   
The two other orcs and the wargs slowly gathered behind him, waiting for the pale orc’s orders.   
- _[ROT IN HELL, SAURON! I WILL NEVER FOLLOW YOU ANYMORE! NEVER! WHAT YOU GIVE IS WHAT YOU GET!]_ – the orc king shouted as loud as he could at the direction of Mordor.   
  
  
At Lake-town Bard was peacefully sleeping the the same bed with his children. He woke up, stretched, the looked at his children. His smile suddenly faded. The little, young faces were too pale. He made a fast move, placed his hand on his smaller daughter’s cheek. It was cold as ice. He got very worried, he started to shake them one by one, none of the girls moved. He started to call their names, tried to wake them up, but they didn’t move. He was helpless, clueless. Suddenly his son appeared in the room’s entrance.   
-Oh, father, you’re awake? –he asked, also not aware of what happened. –Something is wrong, you see…-he started, but he couldn’t finish, because his father jumped on him, hugging him tight. –Father, you’re killing me! –Bain tried to push his father way.   
Bard thought fast, then with fast moves he dressed up, took his arrows, a little slice of bread, then grabbed his son’s hand.   
-Follow me. – he simply said, then let the boy’s hand go, while Bain followed him without hesitation, trying to ask him what’s going on.   
In the town, everyone was unconscious, dead. As the two of them hurried their steps out of the town, Bain looked horrified at the people. Lake-town was never that gloomy.   
-Where are we going? – Bain asked, while Bard pulled him up on the horse’s back.  
-To the dwarves. HIYAH! – Bard answered, then they headed to the said destination.   
  


 

On the road Bard encountered with the hobbit and the three dwarves. Bard leaded the horse at them, and blocking their path, stopped in front of them. The four small people looked up at the man.   
-Good morning. –Bard started.   
-As good as it can be… - Thorin grumbled.   
Bard looked all the four one by one, then asked.   
-Where are the others?   
-They’re …home. –Thorin answered.   
-Did something happen to them?   
-Yes. How about you?   
-Every people in Lake-town decided to sleep. Except us.   
-Oh, I see. –Thorin sighed.   
-Where are you going? – Bard asked after a little silence.   
-To Gandalf. – Kili answered.   
-To the wizard. – Fili added.  
-We’re going with you. – Bard stated.   
-HEY, WAIT FOR ME! – a manly shput came from the distance.   
They all turned at the running man. It was another man from Lake-town.   
-Father, it’s mr. Toe! –Bain said, pointing at the man.   
-Toe? What kind of name is that? –Fili chorteled, his brother joined.   
-I am…so happy…to see alive people….-the man panted, as he finally reached them.   
-We’re glad you’re here, mr.Toe. –Bard slightly smiled. –Come. We’re trying to find someone who could give us a proper answer to what happened.   
-Ok! Let’s hope it’s not what we think it is….a global disease or something! – the man shook his head.   
-Let’s go. –Bard stated, then looked at the dwarves.   
Thorin wasn’t so happy about it, but so the little group gained three new members, so they started to go together: three dwarves, three humans and a hobbit.

 


End file.
